1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement pen-case architecture, thanks to this architecture allowing user not only could lay aside each kind of pens, but also lay up paper that could be more convenient to user for easy reading and operation; meantime, allowing user to absorb the scattered stationery like paper clip pin etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the limited office space today, the available personal space further hard to get, so what requirements to stationery is ingenious and practical besides with well-designed appearance. Unfortunately, available current stationery always have beautiful looking but not so practical, hard to use and feels pity to throw away them. Take the most frequently used stationery like pen as the example, two to three set at most been frequently used, but most of situations what we could see is a pen case located on the desktop, occupying the narrow desktop space, much inconvenient is hard to avoid. Another example, the typing operator normally need one or two piece of paper for reference, the best way for increasing efficiency is to use typing machine. But it further reduce the limited office space; more troublesome problem is user sometimes has no idea to put into storehouse or just lay aside over there after using. Such conditions often make the user feels inconvenient even uncomfortable.